The present invention relates to a rocket engine, and more particularly to a fuel manifold for the injector of a hypergolic rocket engine.
Hypergolic rocket engines typically utilize two propellants, usually an oxidizer such as Nitrogen Tetroxide (NTO) and a fuel such as Monomethylhydrazine (MMH). Performance increases over NTO/MMH propellant combinations have been provided by utilization of MON-25 (25% Mixed Oxides of Nitrogen and 75% Nitrogen Tetroxide (NTO)) as the oxidizer to provide a MON-25/MMH propellant combination.
Hypergolic rocket engines which utilize the MON-25/MMH propellant combination may be relatively sensitive to pulsing frequencies imparted from the propellant system. Compact vehicles which provide relatively small packaging envelopes may only further complicate this sensitivity.